HunterHunted
by Miracleboy5200
Summary: What if Robert Muldoon didn't die?
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to everyone who have read and enjoyed my stories on one of the coolest characters in the JP universe: Robert Muldoon. I have really enjoyed writing my stories about him.

I've decided not to make this story of Muldoon a one shot. Instead I've decided that this is going to be an alternate version of the film. Hope you enjoy it!

Muldoon paced back and forth, twirling his hat through his hand, growing more and more concerned, "_What's taking so long?"_

It had been almost an hour since he and the others retreated to the emergency bunker, waiting for Ray to return and for the power to be on. The bunker had been designed as a safe house since the beginning of the parks construction. However, since the park had had no problems and no serious emergencies it had been reduced to a storage facility. It still had its emergency equipment and the food storage was still intact, but other than that there wasn't much left.

He heard Ellie quickly walking down the stairs, "Oh God something went wrong…something's happened…something's wrong." Ellie said out loud, without realizing she was speaking. Muldoon nodded his head in agreement. Something had happened and everyone knew it.

He glanced over to John, who shook his head dismissively. "It's just a delay that's all it is all major theme parks have delays. You know when they opened Disney land in 1967 nothing worked." Hammond placed a security blanket over Malcolm's leg. A small laugh escaped from Malcolm's mouth" Yeah but John when the Pirates of the Caribbean ride breaks down the pirates don't eat the tourists."

Ellie shook her head "John, I can't wait anymore something went wrong I'm gonna try to get the power back on."

Muldoon faced her, his face now becoming stern, "You can't just stroll down the road you know." He dug into his pocket, searching for his keys as he made his way to the weapons locker. He heard Hammond saying something but he ignored him out. He was in no mood for any of Hammonds excuses.

True he respected John Hammond but, the bottom line was, he knew that the old man didn't have the courage to take action when it was needed. "I'm going with you, Ellie" He announced, taking the lock off the door. He grabbed a Franchi SPAS 12 shotgun, loaded a shell into it, and cocked the barrel. He put in another shell and another until the gun was fully stocked. He was about to close the locker only to be stopped by his suspicions. What if they run into something they weren't expecting? He opened the locker again, glancing at the limited amount of weapons he had at his disposal. He swore under his breath, "_I swear old man it's like you never planned for this scenario._" For months he had hassled Hammond for the proper weapons needed to both contain and ensure that the animals would be secured in the paddocks, but Hammond was against using excessive force. He believed that they should treat the animals with a little more hospitality. For without the animals no one would be getting paid. "_Why do I have a feeling this man is going to be the death of me!_" Muldoon said as he grabbed another handful of shotgun shells, a pistol holster and wrapped it around his waist. Then he grabbed a Colt. 45 loaded it and grabbed three additional magazines. He buried the shells in his shirt pocket and the pistols mags in his pants pockets. He breathed in heavily, looking back in the locker, hoping he could bring more, but the only other weapon he could see was a machete, wrapped in its sheath. He breathed out, "_What the hell…"_ He took the machete sheath and attached it to his leg. " _I guess that's as far as I can go."_ He turned to the others as Hammond pulled out the schematics to the power shed. "Alright this isn't going to be like switching on the kitchen lights but I think I can read this then talk you through it." Ellie grabbed two-walkie talkies. "You know it ought to be me really going." Hammond said. Ellie looked at him her face puzzled. "Why?" Hammond shrugged his shoulders " Well I'm a…and you're uh."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Look…" she said handing Hammond a walkie-talkies. Muldoon quickly spoke before she could finish he statement. "Come on lets go." He headed quickly upstairs. Ellie followed slowly behind "We can discuss sexism in survival situations when I get back and just take me through this step by step I'm on channel two."

Muldoon was halfway up the stairs before Ellie caught up with him. Muldoon whispered a silent prayer before the two of them left the safety of the bunker and went out into the park.

He held his gun up closely; ready to blow away anything that came their way. Muldoon surveyed the surrounding area before continuing further. "Ellie, stay on my heels. If anything happens, I want it to happen to me first."

He saw the Raptor fence come into view. His eyes narrowed intently. He always cautioned himself whenever going near there.

However, what happened next caught him completely off guard. As they walked closer he saw that the fence had huge, gapping, hole in it. "_Oh my God!"_ Muldoon's eye twitched involuntarily. He gripped his shotgun tighter, quickly becoming calm, collected, minding his surroundings carefully. The Raptors were loose somewhere and worse they where hunting.

"Oh God! Oh God!" He heard Ellie, hyperventilating uncontrollably. Muldoon couched down examining the footprints. "The Shut down must have turned off all the fences. Damn it Ellie even Nedry knew better that the mess with that Raptor fence." He took off his hat realizing that the trail led right into the jungle. "Come on this way" Muldoon said as he led her into the forest.

"_If the Raptors are loose that probably means Ray never made it to the bunker._" Muldoon sighed, upset that he had lost a good friend. He had known Ray Arnold since the beginning of Jurassic parks construction. He had always considered Ray and he would miss him. However, this was not the time for mourning he had to get to the bunker, the power had to be activated, and they all had to get off, but with the raptors hunting them he had to rethink his plan. Muldoon had known that the Raptors were, eventually, going to escape and had contingencies on dealing with it. In a situation like this, though, they had an advantage over him. They had a jungle habitat, a hunter's instinct, and intelligence that was becoming greater by the minute.

He saw that the trail had divided up. One of them went to the shed, the other going further into the jungle, "Shit!" Muldoon said to himself. The Raptors had divided up, which means they knew that someone, eventually, would come to "I can see the shedder from here we can make it if we run." Ellie said sounding hopeful.

"No, we can't." Muldoon said, hiding his fear.

"Why not?" Ellie said her hands beginning to shake uncontrollably. "Because we are being hunted…from the bushes straight ahead." He could hear Ellie hyperventilating again. "It's all right." He said trying to reassure her, though he too was afraid.

Ellie looked at him blankly "Like hell it is!" Muldoon stared off in the distance. He saw movement not too far ahead of them. "Run… towards the shed…I've got her… GO NOW!" Ellie turned and ran frantically towards the shed as he advanced slowly into the forest: The hunt had now started.

He had tracking them for almost fifteen minutes now and they didn't seem to be aware of his presence. He could feel the cold sweat streaming down his face. Every second that went by he grew more and more tense. He was hunting a very dangerous carnivore that had a long tail, three strongly curved claws on each of it's forelimbs, and an enlarged concealed sickle-shaped claw on it's hind foot that could tear into its prey and deliver a fatal blow in a matter of seconds.

"_Stupid old man…_" He said to himself "_This is all because of him _". He had been telling Hammond for years that these abominations should have been destroyed. But Hammond refused to listen to him. Now thanks to him they were stranded on the island, and because of him his friend was dead by a creature; that he had feared ever since the beginning of the parks construction.

Then he heard something move ahead of him he stopped waiting for it to move again. He saw a small rustle in the bushes ahead of him. It had stopped! He slowly moved forward, being very mindful of his surroundings. Why would it lead him this far just to stop abruptly: Something wasn't right. He quickly looked around to see if the raptors had separated, in an attempt to corner him. Its how they moved it's how they think. They where intelligent creatures, but not experienced at least not like this and that is what Muldoon had over them.

As far as he could sense there was no other Raptor. However it didn't mean they weren't there. He decided to throw caution to the wind and slowly moved closer, making especially sure, to remain quit. He quickly climbed down a small ledge that was right infront of him. He suddenly froze when he heard an all too familiar purring sound. He gulped as he saw the tail of the Raptor slithering, like a snake, through the bushes. The Raptor had stopped temporarily 10 feet ahead of him. He slowly bent down, taking off his hat and placing it on the rock in front of him; As if fortune smiled on him there was a small clearing where the raptor stood.

"_Perfect shot_" he said to himself. As quietly as he could he brought the stock of his shotgun up, his eye twitching involuntarily again, against his shoulder. His eyes never leaving the Raptor.

He jumped slightly when the stock clicked. The Raptor, however, gave no indication that it was aware of his presence. There was another, smaller click when he pulled the back end of stock down.

Muldoon quickly placed his hand back on the trigger. He slowly rose from the ground, taking a deep breath. He closed his right eye and began to carefully take aim; he could already feel the sweat on his forehead again. He had to make sure to hit the creature in the right spot in order to insure a kill. It was the basic rule of hunting: Aim small miss small.

He knew that one miscalculation; one mistake, one wrong move and this entire hunt would be over in an instant. If he missed, not only would the raptor still be alive; it would also be aware of his presence and kill him before he would be able to get another shot off. He thought best to have a secondary plan just in case something where to happen. He quickly took his hand off the gun and unlocked the holster that was holding his pistol. With only his hands he felt around the gun and disengaged the pistols safety. With that done he carefully took aim, smirking slightly when he had his shot. He slowly squeezed the trigger.

When a loud snap came from his left side. He quickly turned to see and to his horror it was her, The Alpha female. She was glaring at him hissing, "Clever Girl" he said to her.

He quickly tried to smack her away with his gun, but the Raptor had jumped on top of him bringing him to the ground. Her left claws began digging into his face; her sickle-shaped claw on her feet ripped into his rib cage. He desperately tried to fight her off but he knew it was useless. Her strength far outmatched his.

He couldn't see with her claws digging into his face, but she seemed to be taking her time with him. He knew that this was the moment had been waiting for, ever since the incident at the pen, and she was going to savor it.

Which worked to his advantage! Thinking quickly he reached for his pistol, praying she wouldn't notice. She was already biting into his shoulder, thrashing him around violently. The pain was unbearable; he could feel her teeth sinking into his flesh, attempting to break his collarbone, "Son Of A Bitch! He screamed he pulled out the pistol and fired repeatedly into her until he heard gun click.

His attempts had proven effective. She stopped biting into him and screeched in agony. She slowly dragged her claws off his face, which dug into his skin and cut him all the way down to his chin. Muldoon gritted his teeth but used his uninjured arm to throw her claws off his face. He searched for his shotgun, the pain on both his arm and face was unbearable, but he shook it off. He saw that his gun had landed a few inches away from him. He looked up to see her whimpering in agony. He knew it was only a matter of time before she recovered, using his reserved strength he forced her off him and crawled towards his shotgun as fast as he could. He grabbed it but as soon as he did he could hear the other Raptor roaring towards him.

In a split second he turned in the other raptors direction just in time to see it diving toward him. He raised his gun high a pulled the trigger. BANG!

The recoil of the shot slightly knocked Muldoon off balance. He regained his composure quickly and looked up to see the raptor limp body fall a small distance away from him. The shotgun blast had gone right into it's head, knocking it a short of its intended target. He cocked the shotgun quickly as he turned to the alpha female, only to see her staring at him. She was a few feet away, looking at him, hissing angrily. Muldoon wasn't going to give her another chance. Seeing that she was making her way towards him he pulled his gun up and shot her.

BANG!

The shot rang out from all over the jungle. He saw her fall down dead. Muldoon spat in her direction. He slowly staggered towards a tree and leaned up against it. He rubbed his hand through his hair, sighing nervously. He did it! She was dead.

He looked down at the dead raptors and smirked. _"I got you!"_ Muldoon's relief was short lived when a startling revelation came to mind. There were only two of them! Muldoon knew that these creatures hunted in packs, yet why were there only two?

He quickly brought his gun up and surveyed his surroundings, making sure that no surprise attack was coming.

He listened very closely just for the slightest hint of something out of place. Yet he heard nothing out of the ordinary.

This puzzled him. Muldoon knew that the Raptors were skilled hunters but they would always let their prey be aware of their presents. That way they could coordinate and lead their prey into a trap. Yet why was these two here and not the third? A distraction maybe? Muldoon thought to himself. His eye's widened in terror. _"Oh God! Ellie!"_ Muldoon got to his feet and starting running as fast as he could back towards the shed.


	2. HunterPrey

Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this!!

* * *

Ellie peeked out the window of the emergency bunker for the fourth time. Only to see again that there was nothing out there. Not a soul or animal in sight. It was quiet, a very uncomfortable quit. It had almost been an hour since she and the others left for the emergency bunker waiting for Mr. Arnold to return with the power on. The problem was Arnold hadn't returned and the power, still, remained off. Something had gone wrong. That sentence kept repeating in her mind. Like a broken record repeating the same verse over and over again.

She headed back down the stairs. "Oh God something went wrong…something's happened…something's wrong." She glared over at Hammond who was just shaking his head. "This is just a delay that's all it is all major theme parks have delays when they opened Disney land in 1957 nothing worked." Hammond said as he placed a security blanket over Malcolm's leg.

"Yeah but John when the Pirates of the Caribbean ride breaks down the pirates don't eat the tourists." Malcolm retorted as John began to wipe the blood off his cast. Ellie was in no mood for this she shook her head. "John I can't wait anymore something went wrong I'm gonna try to get the power back on."

Muldoon faced her "You can't just stroll down the road you know." he pulled a set of keys out of his pocket. He made his way to big locker at the back end of the bunker. Hammond quickly replied "Well, don't be too hasty I mean he's only been gone about…" Hammond trailed off when he looked at his watch.

"I'm going with you." Muldoon said she nodded slowly in agreement. He took the lock off the door and pulled it open. He grabbed, what looked like to her, a shotgun and loaded a shell into it. He cocked the barrel he grabbed another shell and another until the gun was fully loaded.

She turned to face Hammond, who pulled out the schematics to the power shed "Alright this isn't going to be like switching on the kitchen lights but I think I can read this then talk you through it." Ellie nodded her she turned around grabbed two-walkie talkies, a pair of headphones and a flashlight. She set her walkie-talkie on channel two.

"You know it ought to be me really going." Hammond said. Ellie looked at him, her face puzzled. "Why?" Hammond shrugged his shoulders " Well I'm uh and you're uh."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Look.." she said handing Hammond a walkie-talkies. Muldoon quickly spoke before she could finish he statement. "Come on lets go." He headed quickly upstairs Ellie followed slowly behind "We can discuss sexism in survival situations when I get back and just take me through this step by step I'm on channel two."

"Ellie stay close behind me." Muldoon said as the two of them exited the bunker. The two of them hurried there way over to the power shed. She saw the Raptor fence come into view.

As they neared the fence she felt a scream explode from inside her there was a huge gapping hole in the fence. "Oh God! Oh God!" Was all she could say. She began to hyperventilate uncontrollably. She looked at Muldoon, who crouched down examining the footprints, His voice was calm and full of confidence. "The Shut down must have turned off all the fences."

Ellie quickly looked left and right to see if the Raptors were anywhere near them.

"Damn it Ellie even Nedry knew better than to mess with that Raptor fence….Come on this way_"_Muldoon headed slowly into the jungle Ellie followed close behind him. When they entered the jungle she could see lots of trees knocked over but she glanced straight ahead and saw the shed it wasn't too far away. "I can see the shed from here we can make it if we run." She half hopped that Muldoon would agree, but he just shook his head slowly his eye's staring off into the jungle "No, we can't." His tone sent chills down her spine

"Why not?" she asked trying to keep herself calm. "Because we are being hunted…from the bushes straight ahead." She began hyperventilating again. "It's all right." His voice now becoming calm and reassuring. "Like hell it is!" Ellie said looking at him blankly. "Run… towards the shed…I've got her… GO NOW!" Ellie turned and ran frantically not daring to look back.

She hopped over a large tree trunk landing into a small stream of water. She saw another tree trunk up ahead she jumped over it grabbing a tree branch to swing. She let go and continued running until she reached the bunker door she swung open the door and entered. She stopped abruptly as the door closed behind her. It was pitch black the only light emanated through the sheds windows " Mr. Arnold?" She screamed, hoping he would reply.

Nothing

The place was silent as a tomb. She reached into her pockets and hooked up the headphones to her walkie talkie set. " Mr. Arnold?" she screamed again before putting the headphones on over her head. Still no reply

"John I'm in." Ellie said into the microphone she activated her flashlight. There was a loud crack on the headphones as John began directing her. "Great, now ahead of you is a metal staircase go down it…after twenty or thirty feet you come to a T-junction take a left."

Ellie walked slowly and turned left only to see that there was only a small corner. "Damn it! Dead end" Hammond voice was now muffled as if he just realized he made a mistake. "Uh what a minute wait… ah there should have been a right turn back there somewhere…" the transmission was cut off then Ellie heard Malcolm's voice. "Ellie look above you there should be a large bundle of cable and pipes all heading in the same direction. Why don't you follow that." Ellie looked above her and saw the pipes leading forward. "Okay following the piping." She followed the piping for a few minutes then came to a huge fence. "I see the box. It say's high voltage? Yeah. Okay"

Hammond began to give her instructions on what to do next. "Ellie you can't throw the main switch by hand you have to pump up the primal handle in order to get the charge, its large flat and gray." Ellie saw it. She cracked her knuckles. And grabbed the pump. "Alright her I go okay…One…Two…Three…" The pump proved harder to push every time she pulled it up. She pushed her shoulder in to pump for the final time. "Four. Okay charged."

"Now under the words contact position there's a round green button which says push to close…push it." Ellie's hands trembled as she pressed the button. There was a loud snap Ellie quickly jumped back slightly as she saw a bunch of lights activate on the left side of the high voltage controls. She looked at them in a curious glance. "John I pushed the button and a bunch of lights activated."

"Good now Ellie the red buttons turn on the individual park systems switch 'em on." Ellie looked at the red button and to the right of the buttons where the labels to what they activated opened the glass coverings and pushed the individual park systems. Silently she named all the systems she was activating "Feeding compound, Visitors center control, Visitors center tour, Tyrannosaurs feeding Compound, Triceratops water supply, Raptor fence, T-Rex Paddock fence and finally the Perimeter Fence. Ellie waited a short while when suddenly a loud tremble emanated throughout the complex. Ellie turned around and saw the lights begin to activate all throughout the facility. She clapped her hands together smiling happily. "Mr. Hammond I think where back in business…" Suddenly she heard a loud screech from behind her. She quickly turned back to see a raptor staring right back at her. "Oh God Damn!" Ellie screamed as she backed up against the fence. Ellie saw the raptor, right there, behind the control panel! It slashed, trying to lung at her, but it was stuck, its feet and legs tangled on the dozens of pipes on the floor.

"God Damn!" Ellie shouted as she fell back into the fence on the other side of the aisle. Her legs went numb immediately she quickly grabbed hold of the fence to support herself. The raptor shrieked again as it thrashed left and right violently trying to get itself free from its pipe confinement. Ellie thought quickly, she could see that the piping was already giving way to raptors strength. She quickly stood up and hurried to close the fence. Not to soon after that the raptor finally broke out and ran towards her, just as she slammed the fence door closed.

The raptor banged full force into the door Ellie fell to the ground hard she quickly looked up, she saw the fence door about to fly open. She quickly kicked the door shut until the fence lock fell into place. The raptor continued to thrash itself attempting to break through its second confinement the door. Ellie was hyperventilating extensively; she stared at the creature for a few minutes, noticing how interestingly it moved. True she was scared but she also couldn't help but be fascinated by it. This was the first time she had seen it. Allen and her had been digging up fossils of these creatures for as long as she could remember, it was almost a dream come true to see a creature like this.

Ellie snapped back to the present she got up and ran toward the exit frantically her headset dangling and her flashlight dragging behind her on its cord. She could hear the monsters screeches from behind her. Not daring to turn around to see it she pushed forward, turning down many twists and corridors trying to get back to the entrance. She came to the far end of the left T-junction and saw the metal staircase she had come down a half hour ago. She ran towards it with all her might flying up the stairs. Running quickly not stopping for an instant. She could hear it behind her, screeching loudly. When she reached the top she threw open the door.

The first thing she saw was the barrel of a gun, pointing right at her, and then she saw Muldoon. His face was all cut up and it looked like an animal had mauled him. "ELLIE, GET DOWN!" he screamed. Ellie ducked down quickly as she heard the raptor screeching behind her.

BANG

He saw that the shot had hit the raptor right in the chest before the recoil knocked him back slightly, destroying his focus. Muldoon was unfazed by it though. He slowly made his way towards Ellie, who was lying on the ground, crying uncontrollably. He slowly bent down and placed his hand on her shoulder. Ellie looked up at him, her face full of tears, but he could see how happy she was to see him. He smiled at her, letting her know that she was safe now. He glared at the raptors remains as he pulled Ellie to her feet. "How did you know?" Ellie asked. Muldoon shrugged, "After I killed the other two I realized she must've sent this one to the shed, attempting to kill you and, also, cut use off from calling help." He cautiously walked towards it and shot it again, just to make sure that it was dead for sure. "You know, Ellie, you where lucky. Unlike most hunters I wait to see the my targets before firing any normal hunter would've shot you the moment you opened the door."

"Well Then I'm glad Hammond chose you as game warden." Ellie said, finally relaxing.

Muldoon nodded his head as he allowed himself to finally breath a sigh of relief. He had finally done what he had wanted to do for years. He knew that the raptors where getting smarter and had begged Hammond to destroy them, but Hammond would have none of it. Fate, however, was on his side as he was finally able to kill all the raptors, including her, without any repercussions." Come on, Ellie, let's go…." Together they both made there way back to the visitors center to reboot the system and call for help.

When they arrived they had run into Dr. Allen Grant and the children. Muldoon and Ellie where both happy to see that they made it. When they rebooted the system they returned to the bunker and together made their way to the helicopter.

Muldoon rested his head, comfortably, on the helicopters window with Grant, Lex, Tim Hammond, Malcolm, and Ellie. He closed his eyes, saddened at how many lost their lives because of this incident and wished that his friend Ray were among the survivors. Ray had worked with Muldoon for almost ten years and the two had become good friends. However, he took comfort in the fact that he would soon be reunited with his wife and child soon.

As for his future at Jurassic Park he decided not to return if Hammond offered him too, but he doubted that Hammond would try to reconstruct it. His eyes glanced over at the old man, who was staring at the mosquito at the top of his cane. He could see that he was lost in deep thought, possibly thinking about the parks future just as he was, but was taking a little longer to draw a conclusion.

Muldoon then looked out his window and saw a flock of birds flying alongside the helicopter. He closed his eyes, peacefully falling asleep.

FIN

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this story!


End file.
